The Manifestation of All My Pain and Suffering
by Hospitalized Heartless
Summary: Made for ShiaHayama on dA. Romano is trying to get accustomed to living the life of a hellish demon. But just how easy is that going to be with obvious spainards, annoying brothers and other ungodly people ruining your life? Drabble series. M to be safe.


**(A/N; Etendue! So, I was given permission to write this by ShiaHayama herself. This entire fan-fiction is just going to be drabbles about Akuma!Romano's life. And, as the title states, this first part will be about the nightmares that Romano has and a little more in depth explaining about Akuma!Romano. Honestly, just written for the hell of writing it xD If you want to know just who the hell ShiaHayama is and exactly what is 'Akuma!Romano' (Or Devil! Romano for those who don't know), go onto dA and in the search bar, type in 'Ask Devil Romano' and you should get a bunch of MMD photos of Romano with questions above them and that the artist of said picture is ShiaHayama. :3**

**Also, this is only an imitation of how I see things- though, I'm trying to be as accurate as all information was given to me. So, it's almost like I have a template of blank and empty holes to fill in. Or rather, strings on a spider's web to reattach. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia, nor the idea of Akuma!Romano. All content of context belongs to their respectful owners.)**

* * *

><p>1. [Q14] Break before Nightmares<p>

"_I kept getting this feeling I was being watched for some time before it happened….my temper kept getting worse, I got headaches, and I started seeing weird things in my dreams and eventually, even when I was awake. I was going mad and couldn't take it anymore! That's when HE came. He talked about it being time and crap, but it all fading[;faded] into black after he offered to help me up. I felt an immense amount of pain throughout my body….next time I woke up I was already like this…." – ShiaHayama _

_At this point, I don't really know how long I was standing up there on that empty apartment building, shouting at the sky about how it'd cursed me. There was nothing around to tell the time either. In this piece of my mind, everything was _timeless. _The only thing here that existed was my very own self, shouting profanities at nothing but the stars and tears threatening to fall from my eyes, and the burning hatred that was building instead my head and my heart. The hatred that I wanted all of those nightmares to stop… I wanted to stop seeing people leaving me alone. I wanted to stop seeing distorted dreams of a glowing red light running after me… I wanted to stop seeing the people around me being slowly massacred and cut into shreds in front of my eyes with a voice in the background saying '_You see this? Because of you, this is the destruction you cause'. _I wanted the voices out of my head, damnit! I wanted them to be gone! All gone! I wanted to stop seeing worms in my pasta noodles and I wanted to stop seeing bodies hanging from the ceiling when I opened my eyes in the morning with intestines and other miscellaneous gore and guts spread everywhere. I wanted it all to stop… "J-Just stop…" I whimpered and fell to the ground. Oh how weak I was. I couldn't take this anymore._

**Yo**u **want it to** stop, cor**rect**?

_I blinked as a voice entered the atmosphere of my mind and turning my head to see a figure, though it was shaded by the darkness of the night so I couldn't see its face, standing in front of me still as stone. "W-Who are you?" Damnit… Why was the only that was coming to my mind at that moment something so fucking girly? I'm a man damnit! _

**I have **no n**ame, other **than nothing** you need to be co**ncer**ned about. **Yo**u want those **dreams and** marriages to stop correct? You w**an**t to kno**w** why y**ou feel hatred eb**bing at y**ou**r very **he**art and br**ain** and why you **can't seem** to get a grip on **your sa**nit**y**?**

_Feeling at a loss for words, I just laid there on my knees, the affects of the cold night taking its effect on me. I was still searching for something in its face, but failed miserably at doing so. A shiver ran down my spine as the figure took another step towards me but I dismissed it as the cold night air hitting my barely clothed back._

**It's t**im**e then L**ovi**no. It's **time for** you to** kn**ow the **truth a**bout what **you really** are. S**om**ething beyo**nd **the comp**rehe**nsion of just nat**ion**s **and the** w**_**o**_**rld. So**methin**g beyo**nd** all of the u**n**d**erstanding **you only kno**w o**f. **

_A heard the wrinkle of leather and could see now that a black gloved hand was being held out to me. At first, I just stared before everything he just said hit my brain like a bullet. "Are you trying to make me sound stupid? Just what wouldn't I be able to comprehend, dumb shit!" I bared my teeth ferociously at the figure of darkness and when I received no answer, continued to get angry and ignored that sharp headaches attacking my skull and the twisting my chest was doing. "And what do you mean by 'It's time'? Time for what? I know who I am! I don't need a fucking pussy who won't even show their face to me to tell me otherwise!" After a long moment, the figure took consideration to my words. _

**I **see** then. W**ell**, **the least** I could do wou**ld** be to **hel**p yo**u u**p.**

_I really should've seen what actually happened coming up at me as I ended up smirking and reached forwards to grab his hand. "Tch! Damn straight you will-" _

_It's hard to describe a pain so immense such as that. It's hard to describe something I can only remotely relate to as your stomach ripping itself open and everything inside of you bursting like bubbles that pop on cooking pizza dough. It was horrible… absolutely horrendous. I remember yelling something out at the top of my lungs but was cut off when a pain entered my throat, as if the skin outside of it was burning off. I remember gripping at my throat tightly crying mentally for all the pain to stop and just go away. Next thing I knew I-_

My eyes fluttered open as I took a loud gulp of air and my body sprung upwards from the sweaty sheets of my bed. My heart milled throughout my entire system and I was afraid at the pace it was beating, blood would start flowing like rivers out of my ears. "Damnit!" I bashed a fist against my head. "Always the same fucking dream! Why?"

There was a sharp pain at my forehead and when I reached up at my forehead to touch it, I realized I had glossy black nails protruding out of my fingers and sighed. I must've broken the skin on my head from my now elongated nails.

That was how it had all started. Me taking that bastards hand and waking up on the same exact rooftop, only to find I had sprouted wings and demonic markings all over my body. Not to mention the sharp finger nails and the horns now sticking through my skull and out above my newly bright red hair. I'd marked myself as a demon and only know seemed to understand that asshole's words that they'd said to me on the rooftop of that building.

_**It's t**__im__**e then L**__ovi__**no. It's **__time for__** you to**__ kn__**ow the **__truth a__**bout what **__you really__** are. S**__om__**ething beyo**__nd __**the comp**__rehe__**nsion of just nat**__ion__**s **__and the__** world. So**__methin__**g beyo**__nd__** all of the u**__n__**d**__erstanding __**you only kno**__w o__**f. **_

Apparently my anger had gotten the better of me, because when I'd returned home, I found that everything was still the same around me. I'd just changed in physical appearance and had taken the form of this disgusting and malignant creature you see panting from lack of breath on my bed. Shakily, I raised a palm to my face and was careful my nails wouldn't break the skin again. I had to calm down. If I was calm, I wouldn't be a monster anymore. "Heh. A punishment." That's what I'd called it. Guess now my hatred had gotten the better of me and now I would turn into this foul beast whenever I got angry. Great… Just great, right?

I removed the palm from my head and gently laid myself back down on my bed, slowly feeling my leathery black wings on my back slink back into my skin along with the nails and the horns before my hair faded back to normal color and the markings on my cheek and in my eyes vanished. I don't know how long I can continue to keep on doing this, but I'm going to have to live with it until I can find a cure for this nightmare.


End file.
